Seconds and Fourths
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: ONESHOT It's late.Reid needs something to hold on to. He said anytime,right? T-rate for the f-word  the other one  As always Reid/slash/enjoy/slash/review. Thank you for all the support guys, it means alot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Fic is Fun**

**Cbs (TAKE NOTE!)**

Blood. Blood gushes from the wound, gaping wide as blood pushes through splayed fingers.

Pressure-I need a Medic? Keep looking at me-Where's the damn Medics?-Coughing up blood-drowning.-Stay with me—No, don't close your eyes.—Please…I need you to be okay—you promised—No, stay with me—I love you— I'm sorry— Morgan?—Morgan!

Reid cries out, the dark wrapping around him, sucking him in deeper.

He feels so heavy and tired.

He watched Morgan die…again.

He can't…

Reid slips out of bed, stuffing himself into his shoes and sweater; fingers trembling as his stomach knots.

He closes his apartment door with nothing but the cold night to greet him; and he walks— one foot in front of the other as pale orange orbs light the way.

Reid trembles slightly as the stars bob their match tip heads in the trees; his feet falter as he presses the blunt of his nails into his palms, reveling in the red crescents making their imprints.

Memory.

Memory fails.

Memory lies.

He said come whenever he needed to.

And right now, Reid aches with need.

With the need to use.

With the need to forget.

And so somehow he makes it to Morgan's, his words like rounds in Reid's mind, tugging him to his doorstep.

_It's so late, what makes you think he'll open his door everything you're so pathetic and weak._

_It's your own damn fault you're in this situation._

_Morgan understands—_

_For how long? After awhile you're gonna wear out your welcome._

_He cares… he said whenever I needed to…_

_You don't need him; just take some sweet Dilaudid…Novocain… anything to numb you. You'll forget. You'll float away. You want to. You want it._

_I do._

_So, turn around. You'll be okay._

_No. I'm here._

_Turn around. GO home. Go use. Go—_

Morgan jerks the door open as Reid stares a bit glassy eyes, swaying.

Why was he here in the first place?

Pinpricks of tears stab at his eyes as his mouth opens and closes at the memories, the want, the need for something solid comes crashing over him, threatening to drag him under.

He's weak.

He's tired.

"'m sorry for bothering you. I just needed…I – just needed someone – I need you to tell me that…"Reid whimpers, choking as he struggles to form words.

"I need you to tell me that…that everything's gonna be okay- that I'm gonna be okay. I need someone to just—"Reid's throat clenches as Morgan takes him in his arms and embraces him, pouring all his heart into this simple gesture.

Reid's open mouthed sobs get caught on Morgan's chest— no sounds only harsh breathing as Morgan's heart ticks and squeezes tight; aching for his Pretty Boy.

"Shh…it's all right Reid. I'm here- I'm not going nowhere." Morgan murmurs in Reid's hair, petting and rocking until Reid stills, holding on to Morgan for dear life.

"C'mon Pretty Boy, come inside and let's get you warm." Morgan pulls Reid back into the house; never leaving contact with one another.

"Der, what's goin' on?" A woman stands in Morgan's dirt room in nothing but her underwear and Morgan's shirt.

Her face shifts from sleep to shock to anger…five seconds flat.

"What the hell? You've got to be kidding me!"

"He-"

"No, I don't know what's running through your sick head…Stop lying to yourself for once!" Her voice is shrill as she grabs her pants, thrusting herself into them.

Reid stares wide eyed in embarrassment…what's going on?

Morgan tenses, holding Reid tighter.

"Wait, Rei- I mean-"

"See, that's the fourth time you've done that! I can't compete with whatever sick fantasy is in your head."

"I didn't-"

"Yeah right, you talk about his nonstop. You call out his name when you're in bed with ME! Get over yourself and stop drowning your doubt in women. You a fuckin' faggot. That it!"

"Shut up." Morgan bristles, voice strained as she grabs her coat and keys.

She pushes herself past Morgan and Reid.

She looks Reid up and down and sneers, "So you're the guy he's rather be fucking. Hope you're happy Morgan." She spits out, slamming the door behind her.

Reid's quiet, gazing up at Morgan who stares back as nothing but the angry rev of an engine and car's tires scream out in pain.

"Kid…I-"Morgan lets go of Reid, face like a fallen cake.

Reid shivers hard.

"I'm sorry if I caused anything…"  
"No, Pretty Boy; don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's mine." Morgan swallows hard, gut clenching.

"Remember when you said you never saw me with the same girl twice? That's why." Morgan sighs, scrubbing a hand across his face.

Suddenly Morgan looks deathly tired.

It hurts to breathe.

In out in out in out in…

"Let me get this straight. The very heterosexual Derek Morgan can't keep a girlfriend because…"

Reid says quietly.

"Because, one Derek Morgan isn't totally straight as everyone thinks him to be. I'm a little bent kid. There's something about you…that's got me twisted on the inside." Morgan says a bit forlorn as he stares up at Reid, terror locked behind his eyes.

Please don't push me away kid.

"Did you know that Sir Ian McKellen: Gandalf from Lord of the Rings, Magneto from the X-men franchise also played in the screen production of the stage play Bent? He was Uncle Freddie. Bent is a beautifully written play about the horror of the Nazi concentration camps and the love of sorts between two of the homosexual inmates."

"No, kid, I didn't." Morgan deadpans.

"I love that play. Mark Sherman. Surprisingly enough, the film stayed very true to the script…very rare for most stage to screen adaptations of plays." Reid gives Morgan a slight smile as he steps closer; wrapping his arms around Morgan's waist.

"Kid…" Morgan breathes.

Reid shutters as Morgan's hand crawls across his back as Morgan sighs.

They lean until their lips meet.

A kiss.

A simple, sweet is all it takes to break down walls that they've tried so hard to maintain.

That's all they ever really wanted.

The contact, the connectedness that they've taken for granted.

They found it in each other as they part…bodies straining in the need to bury themselves in each other's skins; a need to belong.

"Pretty Boy I-I love you, you know that?" Morgan lifts Reid's chin with his fingertips, touch gentle.

Reid nods, a solemn look playing on his face.

"Love you to Morgan." Reid says, pressing his head to Morgan's chest, content in listening to his heartbeat, closing his eyes.

"I keep dreaming you die out in the field and there's nothing I can do to stop it, and I never get the chance to tell you that I do love you. That's what scares me the most." Reid's voice is fragile in the remembering.

"Well now I know. That's all that matters, okay?" Morgan says as he leads Reid to his bed room.

"Pretty sure you haven't slept well either. Keep me company?" Morgan tilts his head to the bed.

Clooney looks up from his bed at the foot and lets out a drowsy woof.

Reid nods, body buzzing with fatigue.

"Alright." He yawns, slipping in after Morgan.

"Are you seriously sleeping with your sweater on?" Morgan gawfs as Reid looks up.

"I'm cold." Reid says simply.

"Well, come here so I can change that." Morgan slips an arm around Reid's middle, snuggling closer before pressing a kiss to Reid's lips.

"Good night Morgan." Reid says, already surrendering to the tug of sleep.

"Night Reid." Morgan says, drifting off as well.

/

"Where you off to so quick my nimble Jack." Garcia asks as Morgan grabs his jacket off the back of his chair.

"I've got a date to get ready for."

"Hmm…must be something special. This is like the fourth time you've denied me free drinks and a good time."

"Yeah, it is…I'm just hoping I don't screw this up, he's som-"

Garcia raises a brow.

"He? Morgan you know you I can't let that go. Go ahead and get ready for your date. My office tomorrow." She teases.

Morgan rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

"And tell Reid I hope you two have a good night." She sneaks in as Morgan laughs.

"Nothing's a secret here is it?"

"Nope, why would that be?"

"It shouldn't." Morgan sighs, looking over at Reid's desk, Reid packing to go.

"Fix it." Garcia says sweetly.

"I will. But I really have to go Mama. Talk tomorrow?"

"I'm holding you to it." Garcia laughs as Morgan darts off.

"Ready Pretty Boy?" Morgan says, kissing Reid's temple.

Reid smiles, "yeah."

He grabs his satchel and coat, and they make their way out the door.

**A/N: I thought a quieter Fic would be a nice change…still trying to vamp myself up for Filter's endings.**

**So, tell me what you think…you like, or is it just blah?**

***P.S. Really emarassing note (I suck at grammar and have poor impulse control i.e. Finish typing story, posting five seconds later.) **

**I was wondering if anyone would be willing to help me out and be my beta? It'd be very much appreciated. I really do love writing fic and I know it's not fair to you guys to read crap, but I can't catch my own mistakes. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
